


Being Human

by HarunoRin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarunoRin/pseuds/HarunoRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU A Vampire a Werewolf and a Ghost share a house in Bristol. Ichigo Rukia and Ishida are an argumentative group, but they find out the true meaning of humanity together. IchiRuki IshiHime. WARNING may contain Britishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Being Human
> 
> A Vampire a Werewolf and a Ghost all share a house in Bristol.
> 
> Based on the BBC's comedy drama titled "Being Human" but really a stand alone thing.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, please forget everything you know about the characters' respective histories and backgrounds, 'cause they're all different. It's AU, obviously.
> 
> And if you watched Being Human, please message me! I loved it so much ha-ha
> 
> Standard dislaimer applies!

Loud footsteps thudded down the wooden stairs. "Who left their bloody tea in the bathroom?!" A dark haired young man accused his housemates. "I could've burned myself!"

"Calm down." A petite dark haired girl sighed, breezing past him and into the kitchen. "Anybody want some tea?"

"And always with the bloody tea!" Ishida threw his hands up into the air and glared at the girl's back. "You make so much tea and never drink any of it!"

"It's my routine." She reasoned. "I used to make tea for my brother, so not making it seems... lazy."

"But... you... don't... drink it!"

Rukia turned and placed the cup in his hand. "But you do."

"That's not the point!" Ishida grunted. "You make too much tea for me to drink, and then when I want tea, I can't make it caused you've used all the bloody teabags!"

"You could reuse them."

"That's disgusting! Who would reuse teabags?!"

"Oi!" a hand pushed into Ishida's back, causing him to drop the cup of tea and glare accusingly at his attacker.

"Oh that's brilliant. One less cup to make my own tea in. Fabulous." Ishida muttered, his voice heavy with thinly disguised sarcasm. "Why do I bother?"

Ichigo scowled. "What's wrong with reusing teabags? I do."

"My point exactly." Ishida muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Who'd want to develop the habits of a cretin with ridiculous hair."

Rukia smirked and jumped down. Ichigo turned to her with his eyebrows furrowed. "Where're you going, midget?"

Rukia glared at him. "If I could hit you..." She aimed a kick to prove her point, but her foot passed through his body with just the sensation of ice to let him know she was there. "I would so kick your ass."

"Keep dreaming." Ichigo scoffed. "Even when I'm in spirit form you wouldn't be able to hit me."

"Want a bet?"

"Bring it." Ichigo grinned, but as she brought out her red glove, his eyes widened. "Hey... I didn't mean now!"

"I did!"

"But I've got work!"

"Whine to somebody who cares, bastard!"

Ichigo set off at a run, but as he wheeled around the doorframe, the petite spirit stepped through the wall with a satisfied smirk, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hair, pulling his soul from his body and kicking him squarely in the jaw.

"Ok." She smirked. "You can go to work now." She picked up the plastic bag from inside the kitchen bin and began to tie it, as Ishida watched her.

"How come you can touch inanimate objects now then? This past week you've been doing loads but the week before you couldn't touch anything."

Rukia looked up. "I think it's being around you; the combined power of you two probably makes me stronger."

She grinned. "I can make tea!"

Ishida winced, pushing his glasses up his nose. "If I had to sacrifice my powers to stop you messing around then it would be a small price to pay for the chance to make my own tea."

"Oh you." Rukia teased, taking the bin bag outside as Ichigo stood up, body and spirit now united.

"I hate that bitch." Ichigo growled. "Out of all the houses in the country, how did we end up renting the one with a nasty ghost bitch?"

Ishida turned and sighed. "I suppose you could call it fate. A Vampire and a Werewolf move into a house in Bristol... of course they'll end up with a ghost. Bad things come in threes."

"Isn't that good things?"

"I think it's probably both."

"Whatever. Help me steal that bloody glove off of her."

Ishida looked out of the window at the small dark girl lifting the lid of the wheelie bin. "At least you know you still have a soul."

His orange haired friend looked up. "You want her to try it on you?"

"No." Ishida sighed. "I'd rather not know... in case I don't."

"If I do then the odds are..."

"You won't believe what just happened!" Rukia said, running through the door, causing Ichigo to jump backwards and fall over one of the chairs.

"ARGH!"

Ishida moved to help him up but Rukia batted at his hand, causing him to rub his hands together at the chill. "He'll be fine. Guess what?"

"Teapot." Ichigo muttered.

Rukia glared. "Don't be childish."

"Says the midget."

"As the dustbin lorry went past one of the dustbin men called me a slag!" She grinned triumphantly as the two males exchanged one long glance.

"Rukia..." Ishida started as though talking to a child. "... That's not a good-..."

"How long ago did you die, idiot? You're pleased that someone called you a slag?" He looked her up and down. "You really shouldn't go out in shorts and sports bra at this time of year, even if you're wearing a dressing gown."

Rukia frowned at the two of them. "Are you absolutely thick?" She said, with a knowing glint in her violet eyes. "The point is that he saw me!"

"...OH!" Ichigo gasped, and Ishida rolled his eyes. "Then that is good!"

"I know!" Rukia grinned. "I wonder if that means everyone can see me now. Maybe I'll be able to touch people soon..."

Ishida frowned, realising where this was going. "No."

"No what?"

"You will not show yourself to Kaien or your family."

Rukia glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because you died, Rukia. You can't do that to them."

"Why not?"

"Because they need to move on." Ishida said flatly, and Ichigo nodded.

"He's right. It may seem horrible for you but they're alive, so it's better to let them live."

Rukia stepped back. "But... I can't move on! Why should they? That's not... not fair is it? That's really... really... cruel."

"...I know."

"I was engaged." She continued. "I never even got to be married."

"I know."

"We were moving in together!"

Ichigo stood up. "I do have to go to work... but we'll talk about this when I get back okay?" He sighed and looked to Ishida. "Come on."

"Yeah." Ishida said, following Ichigo out of the house as Rukia fell to her knees beside the sofa.

.

The two men stepped out and locked the front door. Ichigo pocketed the keys and breathed out heavily. "A Vampire, a Werewolf and a Ghost all share a house in Bristol..." He laughed. "And the Vampire and the Werewolf work at a hospital."

Ishida smirked. "Crazy right?"

"Insane." Ichigo agreed. "You coming out for a drink tonight?"

Ishida glanced at Ichigo pointedly. "Isn't it a full moon tonight?"

Ichigo's face darkened. "... Oh yeah."

"I'll see you in the morning though." Ishida said.

Ichigo nodded. "I shouldn't have promised Rukia that we'd talk when I get back..."

"I think she realised." Ishida sighed. "Even without your furry little problem you're hardly the most sensitive young man."

"And you are? Dirty bloodsucker."

"Hmm." Ishida sighed. "It's hard for me too."

Ichigo nodded. "We won't hurt anyone." He said. "As long as we're careful."

"We're only human." Ishida said, as they reached the hospital door. Ichigo turned to him and smirked, backing away down a corridor as Ishida turned to head down the opposite way.

Above the early morning bustle of reception, Ishida heard Ichigo's shouted reply.

"You sure about that?"

Ishida walked towards the A&E department, ignoring his aching throat with a will of iron.

Ichigo patrolled paediatrics, mind lost as he contemplated the safest place to lock himself up tonight.

Rukia sat in the lounge, desperately looking out of the window, thinking of the day she died.

If only it was easier.

If only we were just human.

.

Not too far away, a girl was stood beneath a tree, looking at the memorial plate.

"Gone but not forgotten?" She scoffed, kicking the tree. "Who's gone damn it? I'm right here!"

"Orihime."

The girl turned and glared at the man beside her. "I..."

"You're not supposed to be here, what if someone saw you?"

"I..."

"You're being awfully mutinous. I know it's hard but at the rate you're goin I'll be forced to consider you a liability."

"Sorry." Orihime bowed her head. "But my friends..."

"Are no longer your concern. You're part of this clan now."

"...I know."

The man sighed. "If you want to have your revenge I won't stop you, but don't endanger us."

Orihime looked up. "You mean..."

"Have your fun. After all, you resent him for doing this to you right?"

"Of course."

"Taking you away from those you loved..."

"Yes."

"Persuade him to rejoin us, and if he refuses, do what you want."

Orihime smiled, and it was beautiful, even her companion had to blink. But her eyes, once so full of wonder and warmth, were now hard and cold. "Thank you."

Her sharp teeth glittered in the sunlight.


	2. Life stories and More tea

* * *

Rukia was sat on the sofa, but turned, staring at the staircase, which was bare wood, neatly sanded (by herself during life) and the slight stain in one corner that wouldn't quite come out, no matter what anyone did to it.

I was a smallish stain, and brownish. It might be a natural discolouration of the wood, or some food product spilled by her or Kaien during their short stay.

It wasn't there when they bought the place together.

It wasn't there when she was unpacking.

It wasn't there before she tangled her feet in something and fell... or before she hit her head against the wall (which Kaien had since wallpapered, but there was probably a stain there too) or before she had hit her head one final time on that very step, as her neck twisted violently and-

_Knock, knock._

Rukia's head whipped round, and she moved slightly to see who the visitor was.

She fell off the chair in surprise.

_Kaien!_

"K..." She started, but choked on her own words, just staring at him through the window. He was wearing the shirt she'd bought him a while ago.

_He said he didn't like it, it wasn't his colour._

In hindsight, of course, he was right (as always) Lime Green did not suit him.

_But he's wearing it anyway._

Her heart swelled and she found the strength to stand, just as a hastily scrawled note came under the door, and Kaien walked away.

Rukia put a hand against the window, forming condensation as she sighed. "Oh... Kaien."

* * *

Ishida loosened his collar slightly and smiled encouragingly at the patient. "Not to worry, sir. We've topped up the blood you lost and used stitches with a bit of Clotting Factor to help seal the wound, but you should be more careful as a haemophiliac."

The man nodded wearily and laid back.

Ishida winced as some more blood seeped through the gauze. "Nurse, you can deal with this now." He strode away, ignoring the whispered "Never mind doctor know-it-all." And rushed to the men's toilet.

"Bloody Hell why's it so hard today?" He muttered, rinsing his hands and throwing water over his face. Supporting himself on the sides of the sink, he breathed heavily to regain some composure, before looking up at the mirror and gasping in horror. "What..."

Cold eyes narrowed. "What am I doing here?"

Ishida turned to face the person behind him. "You followed me."

"You need us." Aizen smiled. "You need the clan."

"I don't."

"To clean up your mess?" Aizen smirked as Ishida paled; he'd struck a nerve. "Such a pretty thing, too. Not bright... but a valuable addition to the clan... if only for something to look at."

"You-!" Ishida was slammed against the wall, with Aizen's hand over his mouth.

"Nice set-up here, haven't you? Your medical certificate used to help our... supply a great deal; some of the group are quite unsettled with you gone."

Ishida forced Aizen's hand away. "Still parading the streets in costume, I see." He spat.

Aizen looked down at his policeman's uniform. "This old thing?" He laughed. "It helps."

"Don't touch the patients." Ishida warned. "Or else I'll..."

"...What? Come on Ishida, rip me to pieces? Or will that destroy your new... human fantasy?"

"It's not a fantasy."

"Oh? You don't feel the urge to drain the blood from every patient? You don't feel the desire to have that hot warm liquid run down your throat? You're far from human, my friend. How long will you keep up this little... rebellion of yours?"

Aizen sighed regretfully, turning to leave when Ishida called out. "Tell Orihime..." Aizen looked back.

"Hmm?"

"Tell her that... I'm so deeply sorry for what I did to her."

Aizen laughed, and left Ishida with a freshly burning need in his throat.

* * *

Rukia looked up as the door opened, slamming against the wall hard as Ichigo strode in at a furious pace. "Ichigo?"

He turned to look at her and Ishida, who had taken sick leave from work, and growled. "Renovation." Before storming into the living room. "I can't use the cellar anymore because they're renovating it... Security cameras and..." He looked up. "About half an hour until moonrise."

Ishida jumped to action instantly, pushing the TV into the kitchen. "Help me get all breakables out Rukia." He said as Ichigo grunted in obvious pain, clutching at his abdomen. Rukia stared at him.

"Ichi..."

"RUKIA!" Ishida shouted, "We have to secure him!"

"What?"

"Keep him locked up."

"The bedroom!" Rukia shouted. "He can stay in the spare bedroom!"

"It's not spare anymore, it's Ichigo's room." Ishida frowned "And besides, there's a window."

"Move a wardrobe to cover it then! There are windows in all the rooms!" Ishida nodded and ran upstairs as Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo. "Ichigo... come on... we need to get you upstairs..."

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm in pain, not deaf, midget."

"Carrot top."

"Dead Bitch!"

"Strawberry wolf!"

Ichigo blinked, and smiled. "What the hell?" He asked incredulously, before scowling and doubling over in pain.

Rukia put a hand on his stomach, half sunken into his body as her spirit form failed to make contact. "Get upstairs."

They struggled up, and Ichigo flung himself into the room, which was dark save a small lamp in the corner. Ishida turned to Rukia. "I need you to push the bed against the door to stop him getting out."

Rukia glared at him. "Are you so afraid that you'd lock your friend up to save your own skin?"

Ishida looked at her seriously. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to himself if he finds out he hurt anyone while in that form, be they human or otherwise."

Rukia said nothing, but stepped through the closed door and began to push at the bed, trying to ignore her companion's laboured, erratic breathing.

"Come on..." She muttered, pushing with her back to the bed as it slid across the floorboards until it reinforced the door. She sighed and went to go back through the door, but turned suddenly as Ichigo howled.

That howl was like nothing she had heard before.

And his body... joints popped and bones stretched as his form became more hunched and his face began to lengthen.

_My God..._

His hair rippled as though caught in the wind, and turned white. After several agonising minutes, a white wolf with yellow eyes was crouched to the floor, nose creased in a heavy growl.

"Rukia? Rukia!" Ishida called, and though she knew she couldn't die, though she knew he couldn't touch her...

Suddenly every word the two men had said about being a monster... suddenly she understood.

And as the wolf sprung for an attack, she screamed.

* * *

Ishida and Rukia sat downstairs at the kitchen table with their eyes closed, Ishida's fingers steeped together as they listened to the noises from above.

"Is he..." Rukia swallowed. "Is he like that every month?"

Ishida nodded.

"How long has he been like that?"

"I'll let him tell you himself." Ishida said, and Rukia got up abruptly, moving to the kettle to make yet another cup of tea. "What about you?"

"What  _about_  me?"

"How long." Ishida kept his eyes closed but he heard Rukia's sudden movement, knocking over the tea cup. "You're cleaning that up."

"I know."

"It can't have been long. If your fiancée is our landlord." He said coolly, and Rukia sighed.

"A year ago. You?"

Ishida smirked. "Many years ago." Rukia laughed.

"Evading the question?"

"We can talk about this when Ichigo's down. He'd probably appreciate being involved." Ishida sighed and Rukia looked away. "But why didn't you pass on?"

"There wasn't anywhere to go. No light, no nothing."

_BANG_

The pair jumped and laughed nervously. "Will he be okay for work tomorrow?" Rukia asked, setting a cup of tea down in front of Ishida, who glared at it.

"I think so. It varies depending on how badly he hurts himself."

"Hurts himself?" She gasped.

Ishida nodded. "He's throwing himself against walls... he heals faster in that form, but he can still end up in bad shape."

"Poor guy."

"Hm."

Rukia was silent for a moment, but, deciding that she needed to gossip, leant forwards. "Did you hear about that girl who got murdered?"

Ishida stilled and looked up slowly.

"Her name was Orihime Inoue. Apparently her body was stolen from the morgue, and no one knows how."

"Where did you hear about that?"

"Paper. It was on the front page of the local." Ishida cursed and stood up.

"I'm going out."

Rukia frowned. "You're leaving me with the werewolf alone? What if he escapes?"

"He won't." Ishida threw on a coat and stormed out of the house, leaving Rukia alone in a dark kitchen, with only the sounds of an angry werewolf for company.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ishida shouted, slamming his palms down onto the table, ignoring the disgruntled sounds coming from the other vampires in the room. "Don't you usually stop things getting public?"

"It was simply... a warning." Aizen purred, not ruffled in the slightest by Ishida's fury. "Just to let you know that we won't protect you anymore."

"...What are you talking about?"

Aizen shrugged. "You're not a part of the clan, are you? So why should the clan protect you? Any more of your... slip-ups, mate... we won't help to hide them. The police? The press? We have control over all of it, but we can easily step back and let them find you, and your little friend."

"The werewolf." Gin spat, smirking. "Your little dog."

Ishida stood up. "I see."

"Of course... we could change our minds."

Ishida sighed, "Now why would you do something like that?"

Aizen smiled. "For a clan member."

Ishida nodded thoughtfully. "I see." And without another word, he walked out of Aizen's office and into the main foyer of the funeral parlour, where a small old lady sat patiently on a seat as the receptionist typed onto her computer.

At the sound of Ishida entering, the receptionist looked up and smiled warmly. "Ishida." Momo greeted. "It's good to have you back with us."

Ishida shook his head. "I was just leaving." He said, and ignored the girl's downhearted expression and strode towards the door, as it opened to show a pretty redhead in a white dress. At the sight of him, she instinctively stilled, hissing quietly. Ishida stopped, eyes wide. "Orihime..."

The old woman looked up at the two in confusion, and Ishida quickly stepped forwards, past Orihime to get outside.

"Ishida." Orihime called, and he turned round, wincing at the sight of her freshly red lips, and stunningly cold eyes. "I was in the paper today, did you see?" She smirked, tilting her head to one side the way she used to when she was alive, but with a colder expression than she could have ever managed in life.

"I saw."

"Aizen thought you might worry about me, and here you are."

Ishida winced as she stepped closer to him. "You've fed."

"Every day." She agreed. "They never know what hit them..." Her eyes lost focus for a moment, and something like pain flickered in her features before the smirk took over again. "Aizen told me your story, by the way, how you sacrificed yourself to him." She bit her lip and stepped back, watching for his reaction to her bait.

Ishida turned and strode away.

* * *

_It was during the First World War. The Great War._

_I was in charge of a small group of men, and Aizen showed up in the trench, covered in the blood of our comrades._

_He was going to kill us all._

_One life in exchange for all of them? What a vain idea..._

_But he agreed._

* * *

The next morning saw Ichigo stumble down the stairs to the smell of a fry-up full English. "What's the occasion?" He grunted, seeing Rukia by the stove. She turned to him triumphantly.

"I can cook!" She stated with a grin.

Ichigo eyed her doubtfully. "If you're not sure about your abilities then neither am I. I'm not risking food poisoning from undercooked meat."

"Please." She scoffed. "Of course I can cook. Eat it." She threatened. "I was up early to make it."

"Up early?" He frowned. "Do you even sleep?"

"Not the point." She muttered sulkily. "Just for that, you're not getting any sausages."

"Oh some on! They're the best bit!" He cried. "And I'm  _hungry_  damn it!"

Ishida walked into the room to see Rukia running around as Ichigo tried to grab a sausage from the grill pan held in her oven-gloved hands. He sat down heavily and sighed. "Children."

"Aw, what you doing old man, have some fun." Ichigo laughed, and sat down. "God, my bones hurt."

"And you call me the old man."

Ichigo opened one eye. "If I wasn't so damn tired I'd punch your face you twat." He seethed and glared at Rukia. "Midget, sausages."

"All right, fine." She sighed, and threw two at his plate, one bouncing off and into his lap. "There you go, ungrateful bastard."

Ichigo sighed and put the sausage back on his pate, beginning to eat. Ishida winced at the display. "You really are an animal."

"I am not." Ichigo frowned, bits of chewed up sausage falling from his mouth as he spoke. His companions shuddered and reluctantly, Ishida sat across from him, sitting back to let Rukia put out the food.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She sat down on the third chair and leaned forwards, facing Ichigo directly. The orange haired young man stopped chewing and leaned his head back as she leaned in closer.

"What?"

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

" _What?"_

"How long? How did it happen and where are you from." She listed her enquiries with a straight face, deadly serious.

Ichigo looked up. "Isn't that a bit  _rude?_ " He said, voice climbing a couple of octaves.

Rukia thought about it. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

The room fell silent, and Ichigo watched her with narrowed eyes. Slowly, he lifted one hand out to her. "It's a deal, dead girl."

"Sure thing, wolf boy."

He took a bite of fried egg and stared at his plate. "I was... hiking in Scotland. Three years ago." He began to cut up his bacon slowly, pushing it round the plate. "I was with a friend of mine- Chad, and when it began getting dark we set up a tent and started to cook some food. The smell must have attracted the wolf... cause next thing I know there's this huge... monster... coming at us. Chad, the great bugger, tried to wrestle it, and was shouting at me to get a knife, his silver knife... but I freaked out."

Ishida quietly ate his breakfast as Rukia stared at Ichigo, transfixed.

"I came to my senses and got the knife, but it was too late for... for Chad. As the thing bit me I got the knife through his shoulder and scared it off. Then I fainted."

"How did you know... what you were?" Rukia pressed in a softer voice.

Ichigo shook his head. "Chad mentioning the silver knife, and the fact that the next month I woke up in the woods with half a rabbit next to me." He looked down. "I had to leave my family, my girlfriend, everyone... to keep them safe."

"Where are they?"

"Leicester, I should think." He looked out of the window. "I don't think they'd have moved." There was a long, heavy silence, until Ichigo's eyes flashed to life. "Your turn."

Rukia glanced at him in surprise, and shook her head. "Nothing interesting. I just tripped down the stairs, that's all."

Ichigo frowned. "You fell? That killed you?"

"I hit my head and broke my neck, if I'd fallen any differently I probably would have survived..." She said. "I'd just moved in with Kaien... we'd just gotten engaged and I tripped over some packaging one night." She shrugged, suddenly looking very small. "You know, there was only one other tenant before you guys."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... right after I... well anyway, I didn't really like them being around so I... got rid of them."

Ishida turned and stared at her, as Ichigo smirked. "How?"

"Just... moved stuff around. Made noises."

"That was  _you_?" Ishida cried, throwing his hands in the air. "YOU knocked over my boxes? YOU threw my clothes on the floor? YOU rearranged all my books?"

"No." Ichigo said, smirking. "I did that." He glanced at Rukia. "Alphabetical order... it's like living with Rain Man."

Rukia laughed.

Ishida got up and went to rinse out his cup of tea when the pipe choked.

"What the hell?" He cursed. "Kaien was meant to sort this out!"

"He dropped by while you were out, left a note." Rukia said, voice trembling slightly. "He's coming by later today."

Ishida nodded. "I'll be at work but... Ichigo?"

"Not today." Ichigo slumped against the table. "I'm all wolfed out." Ishida nodded and stood.

"Be good."

"You too."

It was later that afternoon when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the cliffie!!!
> 
> Being Human (BBC) fans will realise that this isn't exactly like the original...


	3. Fiancées and THAT time of the month

 

Ichigo looked up and sniffed the air. "Ooh someone's had pizza."

Rukia stared at him as he got up and moved to the door. "You can  _smell_  pizza through the door?"

"I have a very good sense of smell." Ichigo justified, looking through the window. "Oh. Rukia...?"

"Yes?"

"Hide." He opened the door. "Kaien!" He greeted stepping aside, and blocking Rukia's view. "It's all the downstairs taps you see... you turn it on and it takes a while for the uh... the water to come out."

"Right." Kaien said, frowning. Ichigo couldn't help noticing that he looked tired and sympathised with him. "Um... The water pipes go upstairs first so I'll go and check it out. Probably connecting pipes."

He stepped past Ichigo before seeming to catch himself and look around. "You coming, Miyako?"

A dark haired woman stood in the doorway, so quiet that Ichigo hadn't noticed her. She was, well, for lack of better words... beautiful. She smiled nervously and looked around. "Doesn't it scare you a little? Being in the house where... you know..."

Kaien frowned. "Even if ghosts existed she wouldn't hurt us. Come on." He thudded upstairs, stepping around the dark stain on the bottom step.

Miyako smiled at Ichigo and moved to follow him when Ichigo said- "Polo's."

"What?" She smiled.

Ichigo almost blushed, but shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "Your shampoo. It smells minty. Like polo's."

She laughed warmly and Ichigo half-smiled. "Do you like it?"

Kaien had stopped and was watching the exchange with the ghost of a smile. "Yeah, 'course." Ichigo said, "Polo's are great." He laughed nervously. "Do you have a hole?"  **(A/N I have no idea if anyone not English will get this- Polo's are mints with holes in them, the advert on TV used to have the catchphrase "Do you have a Hole?" so that's why Ichigo said it.)**

The room went silent and Kaien suppressed a laugh. Ichigo's mouth fell open with horror at his own words and Miyako stepped backwards. "Right... well... see you." And she turned, rushing upstairs after Kaien.

Ichigo groaned and turned to see Rukia not two centimetres from his- well not his face, his chest, but still scary. "Oh god! Sorry."

"Forget I was here?" She scathed, glaring at him before turning to look up the stairs. "Seems to be going around."

Ichigo sighed. "Give him a break... it's been a year. He does look miserable."

"Then he should act it!" She gasped. "That was... I know her! She worked with him and was always trying to get into his pants! The little slut!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You can't call her a slut; you've been dead a year."

Rukia huffed, crossing her arms. "So?"

"So..." He sighed, turning to face her completely. "You should move on! He can't just stay pining after you."

Rukia produced a small notebook. "Here are some questions I want you to ask him." She said, looking down.

Ichigo took the book and glared at her. "You illustrated."

"Yes."

"They're terrible." She kicked at his shin, leaving it icy cold. "Ugh!" He looked at the questions. "Are you shagging Miyako Harris...? Come on!"

"If she'd known when I died she'd have been here before the ambulance!"

"... Has my sister had a baby?" He smiled.

Rukia smiled too. "Her and her husband have been trying for ages, I blame him... he's a bit on the cold side. Works for the council. Upper-class tosser."

"Ah." Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo?"

"ARGH!" He yelled, turning around and facing Kaien. Kaien raised an eyebrow and looked to Miyako.

"Wait in the car." She nodded and left, leaving Kaien to turn and face Ichigo, smirking. "Women, eh?"

Ichigo checked behind him, where Rukia was standing stock still, frozen in horror. "Y-yeah. Tea? Coffee? We have beer..."

Kaien grinned. "Beer would be great. Thanks."

"D-Don't mention it."

Ichigo headed to the kitchen, looking round and indicating for Rukia to follow, but she shook her head. Kaien sat down on the sofa, and looked around. "I noticed one of the bedrooms was pretty trashed..."

"Yeah there was... a pigeon."

"... A pigeon?"

"Yeah. Must've... left a window open or something." Ichigo scowled, wanting to kick himself.

"Well... did you get it out ok?"

"I killed it."

Kaien coughed. "Killed it?"

"With a... shoe."

"Oh... I thought you might just be about to redecorate..."

Ichigo cursed himself silently. "That... would have made more sense."

Rukia stifled a sudden laugh, and knocked over a vase. Kaien looked up. "What the hell...?"

Ichigo ran in, with two bottles of Budweiser. "Oh god... stuff like that happens... sometimes."

Kaien looked up. "Yeah. Previous tenants said," He looked down. "I think they heard about what happened and let their imaginations get the better of them." Ichigo sat down across from him. "You... know what happened right? With my fiancée..."

"A bit." Ichigo lied. "Mostly gossip and what the estate agent said."

Kaien looked down as he took the beer. "Right."

"So er... what did happen?" Ichigo asked. "...I mean you don't have to tell me..."

"No it's ok." Kaien said roughly. "It was dark. I'd not fixed the wiring yet... and she was at the top of the stairs." He stopped. "They said she must've just fallen wrong."

Ichigo reached forwards and clinked their bottles together. "To Rukia."

"Rukia..." Kaien agreed, and they drank.

Ichigo glanced to where Rukia was stood, staring at Kaien in horror. "What... what was she like?"

"Who, Rukia?" Kaien smiled. "She was small." He laughed. "Short." He looked into space and sighed. "Clever, noble, terrible artist... Braver than she thought she was..." He looked Ichigo in the eyes and said in a more serious tone. "... and she was mine." He smiled bitterly and took a swig from the bottle.

"He loved you very much." Ichigo said, sitting down next to Rukia. She wiped her eyes on her dressing gown sleeves and sighed. "Rukia..."

She stood up quickly, "I just... wanted him to see me! Why can't he see me?! I knew if he saw me and could speak to me that..." She turned away in anguish. "And now he's got someone else and I've got nothing! And now  _she_  gets to kiss him, and watch him shave... and laugh and... I'm still in the clothes that I died in!" She strode to the window, falling against the frame and holding it tightly.

Ichigo stood up and reached out, pulling his hand at the last moment. Touches not felt offered no comfort.

"I get nothing." Rukia said in a hollow tone. "She gets  _him_  and I... get... I get you." She let her head fall against the window frame and Ichigo moved to stand behind her, allowing her to recover.

"After I got... After I lost everything, I ran away. I met Ishida and... I just about came to terms with what had happened to me." Rukia's silence became expectant. "Then one day... I saw her."

Rukia's large violet eyes turned upwards, watching his face in surprise.

"She'd found someone else." Ichigo said. "And... it felt like... like I'd lost  _everything_ all over again. And it was so... savage."

He looked her in the eyes.

"So I know how it feels. Losing everything all over again." He looked away. "I'm sorry you saw it last night."

"The wolf?"

"I remember looking at it that night... and being offended that such a thing existed. It... Ripped Chad's throat and chest out but... I survived."

"Like me." Rukia said bitterly, and Ichigo smiled.

"Like you." He lifted one hand. "...Hooray for us." He stood close behind her, not quite touching.

Rukia sighed. "I can't believe he's with Miyako."

"You're much prettier." Ichigo said with confidence. "And nicer. But I'll never say it again."

"Oh no, you're much too manly." Rukia said scathingly. "But... I'm also much deader."

The two stood in silence.

"By the way." Rukia said. "How do you keep your cool like that?" She smirked. "When he asked about the bedroom... Are you a ninja or something 'cause that... that was smooth!"

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled. "Bloody midget."

* * *

Ishida nodded to the ward sister as he approached the desk. "Dr Bennet sent me down to ask why you won't let Mrs Butcher onto the ward."

The ward sister scowled. "You're kidding, we've got no beds. Try ward 8."

"Ward 8's Endocrine." Ishida sighed. "She'd hypertensive anyway."

The ward sister turned away. "Then keep her in Surgery another night, we should have a bed tomorrow." She looked back and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ishida stood upright, unaware that he'd been staring at her hungrily. "Sorry." He rushed away and stepped outside, where he saw Orihime, who was waiting by the outpatient's entrance. "What are you doing here?"

Orihime sighed. "What are you doing, Ishida?" She looked around. "You know the vampire's time is coming, and Aizen wants you in."

"Vampires have been saying that their time is coming for centuries."

"This time, Aizen's making it happen. You will come back to the clan, Ishida, I know you will."

"What do you want from me?" Ishida demanded. "Why do you seek me out like this?"

"Because you left me!" Orihime cried. "I woke up surrounded by strangers, and in the clan I'm passed around like some orphan because you can't take responsibility!"

"Orihime I am so sorry for what I did..." He swallowed "Come away with me."

"What?" Orihime blinked, stepping backwards.

"We can hide from the clan, not be involved... You don't need to be a part of this."

Orihime barked a laugh. "You think I want to be saved?"

"We can save each other." Ishida insisted. "The clan stays away from rural areas... anywhere exposed." He took her shoulders. "You don't need to be a monster."

The long haired girl shook her head. "No." She pulled away. "I... none of us understand why you're resisting this. I mean... What are you saving really? Have you seen Britain's got Talent?"

Ishida turned away, "I have my conscience."

"You have a natural superiority!"

"I have no right to believe that." Ishida walked back inside. "I will not rejoin the clan. Pass that on to Aizen."

* * *

"So what are your plans next month?" Rukia asked, lazily running her fingers over a strange metal implement. "How you going to deal with your furry little problem?"

"I'd appreciate it..." Ichigo grunted, throwing himself down in a kitchen chair. "If you wouldn't refer to it so flippantly."

"Well, try being  _dead_ you bastard." She snapped, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ichigo stood up hastily. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm going? I'm crying you insensitive jerk!" She lifted up the metal instrument. "This is an Alessi cheese grater! It was an engagement present and now..." She sobbed, throwing it back onto the table. "It's a crappy piece of rubbish in a... a...  _rented_ house!" She threw her arms and head down and sobbed hysterically into her arms.

Ishida raised his eyebrows. "Interesting." He murmured, and pulled Ichigo away from the kitchen. "I suggest we remain out of her way."

"Is she insane? What's going on?"

"I believe, Ichigo, that it's PMS."

"PMS?  _PMS?!_  She's dead for Christ's sake!" Ichigo spluttered, unable to believe it. "Does she even... no. No. I don't want to know." He put his hands up and paused. "...Ishida."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"When it's... when it's my time of the month..."

"Yes?"

"I don't get like that, do I?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, coughed awkwardly and retreated upstairs to his room.

"Ishida? Ishida! Answer me!" Ichigo froze as he head the slamming of the cutlery drawer, and retreated to his own room. His lady problems could wait... there was a real monster loose in the house...

* * *


	4. A furry little problem

When a werewolf changes form, he is dead for 30 seconds. A wolf's heart is roughly a third of the size of its human counterpart, and in order for it to shrink, first it had to stop.

In other words, he has a heart attack.

In fact, all the internal organs are smaller, so while he's having his heart attack he's having liver and kidney failure too and if he stops screaming it's not because the pain has dulled.

His throat, gullet and vocal chords are tearing and reforming, so literally  _can't_ make a sound.

By now, the pituitary gland should be working overtime, pumping endorphins into his body to ease the pain... but this too has shut down.

Anyone else should have died of shock long ago... but  _it won't let him._

"And that is what I find most remarkable." Ishida whispered, watching Rukia's horrified expression without a flicker of his own emotion. "It drags him through the fire and keeps him alive, even conscious to endure every second."

"Ichigo..." Rukia's eyes snapped to where the orange haired man sat drinking beer in the living room.

"Nothing like this could just evolve. This is the fingerprint of God... an impossible, lethal curse spread by tooth and claw... victim to victim."

Ichigo swallowed. "It's cruel. So much so that it's... perfect."

Rukia's eyes softened momentarily, but before Ichigo could see her sympathy she deliberately hardened her face, as her brother had taught her. "Where will you transform tonight?" She asked, stirring her cold cup of tea. "I won't let you trash the house again... Last month was a one-off."

Ichigo's face scrunched up. "Fine then, you nasty bitch!"  **(PMS much?)**

Ishida sighed. "Ichigo..." He said softly, warningly.

Ichigo flushed angrily. "There're some woods not too far off... Ishida will you...?"

"Pick you up in the morning?"

"Yeah..." Ishida nodded once. "Thanks mate." Ichigo picked up his coat. "I'm off to work, anyway. I'll see you later."

Ishida simply lifted a hand in response and Rukia sighed, moving to the sink in disinterest. Ishida noted that Ichigo's eyes lingered on her back a little before he scowled again and tugged his collar up, shoving his hand in his pocket and storming from the house.

Rukia tipped her tea down the sink and began to wash it by hand, slowly. Ishida turned the page of the newspaper and said "You're watching him go. Don't worry, he's a big boy- he can handle walking to school alone just fine. And if you're worrying about his little outburst, then don't... I told you it's his time of the month."

The dark haired girl flushed –Ghost's can blush? Ishida mused- and threw her cup into the sink. "I... Can't believe that that happens to him every month..."

"Hmm..." Ishida sighed. "He can't quite believe it either. He firmly insists that it's not a part of him... that it's simply something that happens to him but then it's over..."

"It is though... isn't it?" Rukia asked, sitting down with another cup of tea. "I mean, he's human the rest of the time, isn't he?"

Ishida was silent for a moment, and then met her eyes. "Being a monster isn't something that just happens... it's a part of who we are, whether we like it or not. I, for example, was once a very noble man."

"You still are."

"No." Ishida shook his head. "I sleep with women before drinking their blood. That is not something a noble man would do."

"But you're fighting it."

"Am I?" Ishida stood up. "I'll see you later."

He left Rukia alone in the kitchen, thinking. Looking up at the ceiling she sighed heavily. "I think you're wrong, Ishida." She murmured, lifting the cup to her lips, touching it slightly, begging herself to feel the heat.

She didn't.

"I am not a part of this." She stated. "Being dead is not a part of me."

Only the empty house heard her, and it didn't answer.

* * *

_**The next Morning** _

Ichigo opened his eyes blearily to the sound of birds singing and the sight of a faintly pink sunrise.

 _Beautiful._  He thought.  _Senna would have loved it._

But thinking about his ex-fiancée would solve nothing. He turned onto his back and groaned as he felt the still aching joints from last night.

_Bugger that bloody wolf._

"Morning, Ichigo!" A voice sang, and Ichigo winced.

"Why're you so happy Ishida... wait... who the fuck are  _you_?!" He sat upright and swiftly covered his –ahem- parts with his hands. A strange man was crouched in front of him with a creepily wide smile. His eyes were hidden by a green and white hat and he was wearing a green jacket and jeans. His trainers, Ichigo noticed, were battered and worn.

"How're you going to get home, Ichigo?" The man asked, with a smirk, which he hid behind a fan.  _A fan?! Why's he got a bloody fan?!_  "I suppose you could phone someone but... you don't have a phone... and I'd rather not know where you're keeping any spare change..."

That was it- Ichigo had to get away from this pervert! He got up and, cupping himself carefully, set off at a run through the woods. Hearing the man sigh heavily and begin his pursuit, Ichigo sped up.

"You're going to run home like that? You'll get arrested at least."

"I'm getting far away from you, you perv!" Ichigo called, and ran right into a tree. "ARGH!"

The man stood above him with a badly disguised triumphant grin. "I've got some spare clothes."

"Of course you do, creep."

"And I know what you are." The man smiled wider and fanned himself slowly. "You're a werewolf."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. "Wha-what would make you think that?"

"Because I'm one too."

Ichigo opened the bag and rummaged through in annoyance, putting the clothes on with little thought to what he was putting on. "How did you find me?" He demanded. "Why are you wearing clothes? How am I supposed to know you're not lying, anyway?"

"Because every single one of your wolf instincts tells you it's true." The man sighed, airily. "Where is she...?"

"What?"

"No-thing!" He sang.

Ichigo zipped up the jacket. "And you're wrong, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"I can't sense anything. The wolf is gone. It comes, and then it goes away... thank god." Ichigo grunted, stuffing his hand in his pockets and turning to face the man. "Who are you, anyway?"

"They call me Urahara." The man smiled. "And you're Ichigo."

"How'd you find me?"

"A werewolf in Bristol... you kind of stand out." Urahara smiled. "And I sought you out because... safety in numbers, right? Something big's coming, and we guys have to stick together."

"Well, I'm staying out of it. I have a life... Friends... I live with them."

"Do you?"

"A vampire and a Ghost, actually." Ichigo smirked when Urahara's face fell. "Yeah, vampires are real too, by the way, so I've got all I need. I'm happy."

"I know vampires are real, boy." Urahara said in a cold voice. "They beat me up enough for me to sit up and take notice."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm going home." He said and, noticing the offending item for the first time, whipped the hat off his head. "I'm nothing like you... don't follow me."

* * *

Approaching the door, Ichigo blinked as Ishida threw it open with a satisfied smirk. "Come in and meet our neighbours." He commanded, pulling Ichigo in by the collar.

"This is Tatsuki; she works at the hospital with us... This is Kenpachi and Yachiru; they live across the street." He paused. "Kenpachi's been... working away... for the past... eighteen months." Kenpachi smirked and tipped a beer can in acknowledgment. "Sentarou and Kiyone who are studying media at the college and these are Ukitake and his friend Byakuya Kuchiki." He whispered. "Rukia's brother."

Byakuya nodded once in recognition and Ichigo glanced to the corner, where Rukia was leaning casually in plain sight.

"They can't see her." Ishida whispered. "We'll go and get some more beer." He smiled charmingly before pushing Ichigo ahead into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo hissed. "This is too risky!"

"Who for? Us? What's more suspicious: shady guys who come and go at weird times or friendly guys you can say hello to in the street?" Ishida crossed his arms. "It's what being human is all about."

With that, he turned on his heel and took the beer into the lounge. Ichigo collapsed in a chair and sighed heavily before Rukia appeared beside him. "He has a point."

"How come they can't see you?"

"I think the thing with K-Kaien put me back a few steps." She sighed, brow creasing in annoyance. "How infuriating."

"Your brother seems..."

"Stoic? Hmm."

"I was going to say cold. He doesn't seem at all uncomfortable being where you died." Ichigo looked up. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I think my sister's death affected him worse."

"What?"

"Apparently she died a couple of months ago." Rukia teared up. "I went to the house and it's empty so she must have moved on."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said sincerely and Rukia shook her head, brushing away the water on her cheeks.

"Don't be." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm happy for her."

Ichigo and Rukia sat in silence for a short time before he glanced into the lounge. "... Oh  _shit_!" He jumped up and ran into the lounge, lifting up Urahara by the collar. "What are you doing here?!" He demanded, and Ishida ushered the guests out of the house quickly, saying that Urahara was Ichigo's brother and that they didn't get on.

Urahara put up his hands. "I didn't follow you, Ichigo... I've known where you live for a while now. Haven't I Yoruichi?"

A dark skinned woman in a leather jacket smirked at Ichigo. "Hey there."

"What's going on?" Ishida demanded, adjusting his glasses. "Who are you?"

"This is Kisuke Urahara." The woman flipped her long purple hair and fixed Ishida with her cat-like eyes. "He's a werewolf."

"And you?"

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm similar."

Rukia stepped in and Urahara's eyes immediately widened. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, and Rukia crossed her arms defensively. "You're nothing like a ghost!"

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked.

"She's too... real, too fixed."

"Like an Angel." Yoruichi smiled, and Rukia blushed.

Ishida looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Why not stay for a couple of days? You look as though you've been sleeping outdoors."

"Basking in the love of mother nature!" Urahara cried, throwing his arms wide and making Rukia laugh.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and shifted uncomfortably. "Could've just said "yes"." He muttered. She bit back a laugh.

* * *

"So! To prepare for your trips out every month, it's important to pack a bag to prepare." Urahara announced, as Yoruichi stretch across the sofa languidly. He listed out several things and put them in a black bin liner, as he finished, he got out another bag and put the bin liner in the other one.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked, glaring at Yoruichi, who yawned loudly. "Why've you got two bags?"

"Double bagging." Urahara blinked, as though it was obvious. "You always double bag Ichigo."

Ichigo flushed and ignored Yoruichi's snickering coming from behind him. "What next?"

* * *

"On a full moon it's very important to have a site surrounded by water." Urahara declared, putting out his arms as they entered the large abandoned church. "You can't cross water when in wolf state, weird that isn't it?"

Ichigo shoved his hand in his pockets. "I guess." He grinned, looking around. "This is perfect! A padlock on the door and board up the windows..."

"No!" Urahara glared at him. "What if someone hears you? Calls the police and says "there's some kind of animal trapped in the woods"? They com round here with guns, tranquilisers... you're trapped, boy."

"Then... what? Why're we here?" Ichigo demanded, and Yoruichi cackled behind him, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, he's so dumb. I like them stupid." She eyed him hungrily, and Ichigo stepped away, to Urahara's amusement.

"Now, now, my little cat." He said, airily. "Don't scare him, my kitten." Yoruichi stepped away and prowled the room lazily. "No, no, Ichigo. This is merely where we store out things overnight. It's much safer outside."

Ichigo tensed. "I may have done that once but what if I go to town?" He said, panicked. "To someone's house?"

"That's why we have this." Urahara pulled out a bound, defrosted chicken carcass, as bought in the co-op. "Ta-da!" He waved his fan excitedly.

The man in front of his simply scowled. "What. Is. That?"

"A chicken on a string!"

"... And how will that help?"

Urahara sighed dramatically, and Yoruichi appeared at his side, all seriousness now. "You take it for a walk."

"..."

"He really is stupid, Kisuke, not fun at all." She sighed. "You trail the chicken in a circle around the church, about a mile in diameter, and when you're in wolf form you'll wander around a bit before picking up the scent." She smirked. "You'll keep going in a circle all night, trailing the chicken until morning."

"When you get dressed and go home." Urahara finished.

Ichigo suddenly grinned. "That's brilliant."

"Isn't it?" Yoruichi smiled. "I'm starved; do you know a good cafe nearby?"

Ichigo eyed her mistrustfully. "There's a place in the town but..."

"Okay! Let's go!"

"H-Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "As if I want to be seen with the likes of you!"

Yoruichi just laughed as she led the way.

* * *

"Hey, Ishida."

"Mm?"

Rukia bit her lip. "Ichigo'll be okay with those two, right?"

Ishida smiled warmly. "I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. They're nice people... if a little eccentric."

"Yeah..." Rukia nodded, more certainly. "Yeah." She smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine; they're good company and... it'll help him to accept that he's a werewolf."

* * *

"So Ishida never talked to you about any of this stuff?" Urahara said, throwing Yoruichi a worried glance. "I'd have thought he'd at least have an idea about what to do... being a vampire and all."

"Yeah..." Ichigo murmured. "But vampires generally don't associate with... them... unless they're beating them up."

"What's this  _them_  business?" Urahara smirked. "You mean  _us_  and  _we_... we're a part of something amazing, Ichigo. Embrace it."

Ichigo snarled. "I don't want to!" He growled. "This... thing lost me my fiancée... my family... my life. I am doing my best to keep it apart from what I'm building now."

Urahara rolled his eyes and Yoruichi inspected her nails. "At least it helps you with the girls."

"... I'm sorry?"

"You're kidding..." Yoruichi sat upright. "When was the last time you got it wet?"

Ichigo pulled a face. "What do you... oh my god, that's disgusting?" He put up his hands and sat back, but when the two watched him intently he looked away. "Well I've not... I was never very confident with... that stuff so not since I changed."

There was a long, stunned silence before Yoruichi collapsed on the table laughing and Urahara put a hand to his head in horror. "Dear god, I'd be going  _mad_."

"I just don't want to risk it."

Yoruichi smirked. "Are you kidding? They love it."

"They can  _smell_  the beast, Ichigo. They  _love_  the whole feral thing." Urahara agreed.

Ichigo eyed Yoruichi. "Maybe the men do... but no."

"Watch this." Urahara looked up at the waitress who approached the table with a notepad. "Soi Fon, huh? I like that." He said, reading her nameplate. The girl looked at him before blushing slightly. "What time do you close?"

"About six." Soi Fon eyed Urahara curiously.

"Ah." Urahara nodded, smiling. "Maybe you could buy me a drink at the pub then."

"Excuse me?" Soi Fon raised her eyebrows. "Me buy  _you_  a drink?"

"And I suppose you'll have an early start so we'll need to get you in bed by what, nine?"

The girl glanced around and smirked. "All right then." She said, writing her number and address in the notepad. "Pick me up at seven."

Ichigo stared at her in surprise.  _She actually went for that?_  He thought incredulously.  _Rukia'd slap me!_ He shook his head and sighed as Yoruichi smirked knowingly.

"You see? It's the animal. They  _love_  it."

* * *

Ichigo arrived with Yoruichi and Urahara later than expected, Rukia noted as she watched the three walk up the pathway. Ichigo seemed more relaxed than before, at least, she smiled. It did him no good, hiding everything the way he did.

_Of course, you're no different, Rukia..._

Rukia sat bolt upright and frowned.  _Where did that some from?_  She wondered; shaking her head as the front door opened, Ichigo entered, closely flanked by Urahara and Yoruichi. "Have a good time?" Rukia smiled, jumping from the windowsill lightly and shrugged. "Ishida's out... something about a girl." She looked concerned for a moment, but it passed when Ichigo nodded once.

"I learned a lot."

Rukia blinked. "Good?"

Yoruichi smirked. "He's a strong one, and once he's picked up the techniques he'll be looking forward to the full moon." Rukia raised her eyebrows and Ichigo looked uncomfortable.

"Looking forward to it?"

"The adrenaline rush just before, and the heightened senses after... sure he will." Urahara smiled silently beside the dark young woman.

"They've taught me some ideas so that I can transform outside without worrying." Ichigo smirked at Urahara "And some besides."

"Where did you go?" Rukia encouraged, and Urahara shrugged. "The woods, the cafe, the town."

"Town?"

Ichigo nodded, smiling. "We just hung out."

 _That's weird; he was so against them staying here earlier._  Rukia shook off the thought, focussing on how good it was that Ichigo seemed to be okay with the werewolf thing. "I'll make some tea."

As she left, she heard Ichigo sit down heavily on the sofa and Urahara talking in a low voice, the words indistinct. Something about "research" and "fascinating" but that was all she caught. Yoruichi murmured something back and when Rukia looked around Ichigo was obviously trying to listen in on the hushed conversation. Rukia bit back a smirk and carried the tea through.

"Ichigo, you want to go for a walk?" Yoruichi asked, suddenly, and the two housemates blinked. "I want to explore more but Kisuke's feeling tired."

"Uh... sure." Ichigo muttered, and glanced at Rukia quickly. "You alright?"

"Hm? Yeah. I don't mind." Ichigo got up and left the house with the woman, who patted Rukia's shoulder as she passed. When the door closed, Urahara gratefully took one of the cups of tea.

"Well we'll just have to drink these ourselves then won't we?" He smiled. "Sit, drink with me."

Rukia obediently sat down, placing the other two cups on the coffee table. "I... can't." She smiled.

"Sorry?"

Rukia shrugged. "I can't drink tea. Or anything, I can't eat..."

"Sleep?"

"Ishida thinks I should give it a go, even if it's just a nap but... I don't know."

"Fascinating." Urahara nodded.

Rukia peered at him, intrigued. "I thought you'd met ghosts before."

"Yes, but you're... very solid." Urahara grinned. "Incredibly so. I've never seen a ghost so real." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "It's absolutely fascinating."

"Um... could you let go please?" Rukia winced as the grip on her wrist tightened. "You're hurting me."

"How can it hurt? You're a ghost."

Rukia twisted. "Kaien..."

"Who?"

"Kisuke! Please." Rukia sighed in relief as the hand released her, and moved backwards a little on the sofa, warily.

Urahara put his hands up in innocence. "Sorry, I was just playing with you." He laughed mildly, and Rukia joined in nervously. "Just playing."

But Rukia was very aware of him watching her keenly as she rubbed her wrist. "Ishida and Ichigo will be back soon."

"You think so?"

Rukia nodded, but Urahara sighed.

"Wasn't Ishida working an extra shift later? And Yoruichi's a very curious little kitty. Ichigo probably won't be back for a couple of hours..." He lifted his chin a little so that Rukia could see his eyes under the hat. "You do have Urahara's mind working overtime."

"Sorry." Rukia smiled. "It must be the influence of Ishida and Ichigo."

"Perhaps. But Urahara's wondering what else you can feel..." He trailed of musingly. "If you can feel pain, can you bleed?"

Rukia jumped up in surprise but Urahara chuckled mildly. "As I said before... I'm only playing."

"The joke's going a little too far."

"But you feel pain."

"No." Rukia lied. "No I don't, it's just... you were gripping my wrist hard, and I thought that it _should_ hurt but it didn't, not really."

Urahara sipped his tea. "I don't believe you." He sang, and stood up. "What else can you feel, hmm?"

Rukia backed away in horror as Urahara stood still. "Can you bleed?" He asked. "Can you die?" He moved towards her, eyes sparking with the fascination of learning something new. "Could you feel a kiss? Could you fall in love again and make love to that person?"

He moved to grab her wrist again but Rukia closed her eyes, disappearing from sight.

Urahara let out a low whistle. "Oh dear."


	5. Werewolf flirting

Rukia stumbled through the street, unsure as to how she'd gotten there. She'd just wanted to get away, closed her eyes and...

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to the hospital? I need to go to the hospital..." The woman walked right past her and didn't even blink. Tears ran down Rukia's face as she stumbled towards a crowd of people next to an Ambulance, but she paused as she saw two figures by the door of the house.

From the house a body bag was being carried, and a policeman stood talking to a girl with his hands on her shoulders. The man was wearing glasses and had light brown hair; he looked up from the redheaded girl and met Rukia's eyes, smiling.

The girl was ushered away, and Rukia recognised her... but she didn't know from where... But the policeman gave her chills, with his calm smile.

Then his eyes turned black and he began to speak.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock..." And he laughed quietly, striding into the house without a backwards glance.

Gasping, and trembling for a reason she didn't quite understand, Rukia fled.

* * *

Yoruichi and Ichigo ended up standing outside the hospital in the cold, Ichigo with his hands dug deep into his pockets and Yoruichi crossing her arms confidently. "Right. Yoru-lesson number 1. I'm going to help you use the wolf to your advantage in everyday life." She smirked. "Do you remember Urahara picking up that girl in the cafe?"

Ichigo winced. "Yes..."

"Now it's your turn." Ichigo almost tripped over his own feet in horror.

"No way."

"Come on, how bad can it be?"

Ichigo jumped back when she reached for his arm, and held up his hands. "No way, you pervert freak!" He pointed one finger at the woman accusingly. "You get some kind of kick from this kind of thing?"

"Yes." Yoruichi grinned. "But it will help you in the long run, and you'll thank me tonight." She winked and a shudder ran down Ichigo's spine.

It wasn't that he was  _completely_  averse to s-s-se... Aw damn he couldn't even think the word without stuttering! And besides, he could only summon up the slightest enthusiasm at the idea when thinking about R... No! He thought. Definitely not the Midget!

"I've just... not been with anyone since Senna... and so I'm a little apprehensive..."

"No time like the present! Go now. Her." Yoruichi pushed him towards a dark haired girl emerging from the Hospital in a Nurses outfit, lighting up a cigarette. Ichigo instantly recognised her as Tatsuki from the street he lived on, the girl who'd been there when Ishida had invited all of their neighbours round.

"Uh... Ichigo?" Tatsuki raised her eyebrows as he stumbled towards her. "You want a light?"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before turning to glare at Yoruichi, who was no longer there. "Um." He stalled, floundering for whatever Urahara had said to that Soi Fon girl. "Tatsuki right? I like that."

"..."

"W-What time does your shift end?"

Tatsuki stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Nine..."

"Y-You could... take me out and buy m-me a drink then... And I suppose you'll have an e-early start tomorrow..." He cringed.  _I can't believe I'm saying this..._  "So we'll...  _getyouinbed_  by what, Eleven?"

"..."

"T-Tatsuki?"

"Sure."

"W-What?!"

"I said... Fine." Tatsuki smiled. "But today's no good; it's kind of my dirty lady week." She giggled and Ichigo blinked. "But next week should be fine. I've always wanted to do it with someone who had stupid hair."

"...Are you serious."

Tatsuki laughed. "Do chicken have teeth?" When Ichigo scowled slightly in confusion. "I'm going to tell all my friends about you. So don't be surprised if the other nurses and our neighbours start to give you a lot of attention from now on."

She threw her cigarette down and turned to walk away.

"If you try to touch me I will kick the shit out of you."

Ichigo stood still by the gate with a nonplussed scowl on his features for one long moment before Yoruichi appeared at his side, making him jump.

"That went well." She winked. "She's practically in bed with you already."

"Really?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Cause that felt like it went really, really badly."

"Nah, she loved it, mate."

"... _Do_ Chicken have teeth?"

"Kind of ridges. They're like teeth." As Ichigo led the way back Yoruichi shook her head, eyes wide in amazement. "How can anyone be that bad?" She wondered quietly, and laughed. "Poor guy."

_But at least he's getting more confident._

* * *

Ishida was deep in thought as he approached the house, carrying the week's shopping in three carrier bags –he didn't much bother with the whole recycling thing- he pondered what the presence of the new household additions could mean for his friend.

More confidence could only be a good thing, right?

"Ishida!" He turned in surprise to see Rukia crouched behind a couple of wheelie bins. Looking between her and the house which was still a fair distance, he raised his eyebrows. "You left the house!" He said smiling, but his face fell as he saw that her eyes were red.

"What happened?" He gasped, and Rukia stood up shakily, stumbling forwards and weeping into his chest.

* * *

"Out." Ishida commanded as the door slammed open. Urahara stood up from lounging on the sofa and glanced at Rukia, putting his hands up in defence.

"Why?"

"Get out of this house!"

"Has Ichigo got any say in this?"

"I'll talk to him." Ishida said, glowering at the blond man through his glasses. When the door opened to reveal Ichigo and Yoruichi, Rukia jumped and clutched her hands to her chest.

Urahara smiled. "You do that."

"...What's going on here?" Ichigo asked, looking at the scene bemusedly. Ishida and Rukia looked defensive and Urahara was lazily stood in the centre of the lounge.

"Don't ask me, mate." Urahara shook his head and moved to stand beside Yoruichi, behind Ichigo.

Ishida pointed at the door "Urahara's leaving."

"Why?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "He's been teaching me..."

"He scared Rukia." Ichigo's eyes flitted to the petite girl and their eyes met.

Urahara leaned forwards. "That was a big misunderstanding." He said calmly, "I was simply curious, Kuchiki."

"Why are you trying to stop this?" Ichigo scowled at Ishida. "I finally have someone showing me how to cope with my condition! You never tried."

"You could barely admit you have a condition!" Ishida retorted, spitefully.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll talk to them. You guys wait here." He turned to the others. "Let's go."

"Ichigo!" Rukia stepped forwards but he glared at her.

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "He basically attacked her."

"And I bet she loved it!" Ichigo shouted, his frustration with the situation finally forcing its way out, instantly his eyes widened in horror and the entire room was covered in dead silence.

"Ichigo..." Ishida sighed, and Ichigo lowered his head, furious.

"I'm going with them." He stated. "That's final." And he left.

Ishida closed his eyes. "Rukia... He didn't mean..."

But she was gone.

* * *

The three gathered in the church in the woods, and Ichigo rounded on his companions as soon as they were inside. "What the hell just happened?!" He shouted.

"Hey..."

"No! Those things I said to her..."

Urahara put one hand on his shoulder. "I asked some stupid questions, and she took them the wrong way. I was just curious about her."

Ichigo shook his head, leaning against the wall. "I was horrible."

Yoruichi nudged Urahara. "I think you'd better tell him, Kisuke."

"Tell me what?" Ichigo growled, looking up at the two with eyes of burning fury. "In case you haven't noticed I'm having a pretty bad day."

"It's just..." Urahara removed his hat. "There was a major reason as to why I sought you out."

"Oh, really." Ichigo bit out. "What was that?"

"Before I tell you, I need to warn you of something." Urahara sighed. "The vampires are preparing something big, something really huge. They keep saying that their time is coming... and they're getting less careful about killing and changing people."

"We were attacked by the bastards more often than usual on our way here." Yoruichi agreed. "Keep an eye out, and watch your friend. I know he's a good guy..." She held up a hand. "But blood is hard to resist."

Ichigo growled. "And?"

"Three years ago... I read in the local paper about a wolf attack on a full moon- it said that one died but one survived... and I found out your details. I've been following you, specifically you, since then." He took a deep breath. "I did that because I woke up that morning nearby."

"You mean..."

Yoruichi took Urahara's arm. "He was the one who gave you this  _gift_  Ichigo." She emphasised, meeting his eyes with her own amber watering ones. "He's like your father."

"I left my father behind when I became this... it's not a gift!" Ichigo gasped, falling to his knees.

Urahara knelt in front of him, one hand over his eyes. "Before I became like this... I had a wife... and a son. I was so... so happy." His voice broke and Yoruichi sat down with her arms around his shaking shoulders. "But now... I have a son. You are my son." He looked up and met Ichigo's wide eyes. "I have taught you things... and helped you. I saw what you had here and... I wanted that."

Yoruichi suddenly morphed into a small black cat and rubbed against Urahara affectionately, making Ichigo start in surprise.

"My little kitty." Urahara cooed, stroking the cat fondly.

Ichigo bowed his head.

And then he lunged.

Urahara and Ichigo rolled across the floor, breaking apart and crouching defensively close to the ground Yoruichi arched her back and hissed threateningly but Urahara raised a hand. "Stay back, pussycat."

Ichigo made the first move, attacking Urahara from the front with his hand, scratching the older man's cheek and leaving angry red welts as Urahara didn't dodge.

"What are you doing? Fight back!" Ichigo growled, crouched on all fours.

Urahara stood up and readied himself, retaliating with Ichigo's next attack by catching a hold of his arm and throwing him over his head.

Yoruichi watched the fight from the windowsill, hissing each time Urahara was hit, and mewing when Urahara hit back.

When Urahara lay in a huddle at Ichigo's feet, Ichigo brought himself upright and zipped up his hoodie, putting the hood over his head and glaring down at the man at his feet.

"When we met the first time... you didn't know what you were doing. I accept that, and I forgive it."

He met Yoruichi's eyes and the cat morphed into human form. "The second time..." Ichigo closed his eyes. "There won't be a third."

"You need me, Ichigo." Urahara groaned. "You don't know it yet, but eventually... All you have is your conscience and one day, that will go too."

"You're wrong." Ichigo raised his chin defiantly. "Stay away from my friends."

Yoruichi rolled Urahara so that his head was cradled in her lap. "Kisuke..."

"You say that you want what I have." Ichigo watched the pair. "But I miss what you two have. What I had with Senna." He closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called. Ichigo met her eyes, and she smirked weakly. "We will be in touch." She looked down at Urahara. "This man's curiosity gets the better of him too often, and he does things he doesn't mean. One day you'll want to talk to him again."

"Maybe. But he hurt one of my most precious people. And I'm not sure that I can forgive that."

* * *

Rukia sat huddled against the foot of the spare bed, arms wrapped around her knees. She jumped when the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Ichigo leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I come in?"

"...Sure." She smiled weakly. "I feel so stupid, making a big deal of that..."

"Don't. If he scared you then he scared you. Don't be ashamed." Ichigo sat down heavily next to her. "I'm sorry about earlier. What I said..."

"It's ok." Rukia sighed. "I'm sorry too. I know he was helping you and..."

"Well about that." Ichigo laughed mirthlessly. "Turns out he was the one who changed me." His eyes darkened. "He didn't tell me until Yoruichi forced him."

Rukia was silent but leaned against him comfortingly. Ichigo smiled and put an arm around her, moving to kiss the top of her head as she turned to kiss his cheek...


	6. DVDs and Bowling

Rukia was silent but leaned against him comfortingly. Ichigo smiled and put an arm around her, moving to kiss the top of her head as she turned to kiss his cheek.

Neither of them expected to be kissing each other's lips.

There was a frozen moment in which both registered what was going on, before they sprung apart, staring at each other in surprise. Rukia put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry I meant for your cheek."

"I was going for your head." Ichigo apologised, blushing and putting a hand to his mouth. "Wait..." He put a hand out to catch hers, stopping her from leaving. "I  _felt_ that."

Rukia blinked. "What?"

"I felt it! And I can hold you too, see?"

"Oh. Oh!" Rukia turned to look at him.

Ichigo touched his lips. "It felt... cold. Like kissing someone who'd just come in from outside." Rukia looked away thoughtfully. "It was nice." He smiled, and Rukia smiled back. "Did... you feel anything?"

Rukia blinked, and frowned. "Yeah... I felt... something." Ichigo looked up as some unheard noise attracted his attention.

"Ishida." He said, and got up. "You coming?"

Rukia nodded. "I'll be right down." And she watched him go, anxiously biting her nails.

So she was getting more and more corporeal.

Now what?

* * *

Ishida glanced up. "Is Rukia back?" He asked, "I did a look around the area and couldn't find her."

"Upstairs." Ichigo nodded. "Everything's sorted out now." He sat down heavily at the kitchen table. "I sent them away."

Ishida sat down, picking up a cold cup of tea and sipping it slowly, grimacing at the taste. "And?" At Ichigo's scowl he shrugged. "After so long I learn to read you like a book. Tell me."

"Urahara was... the one who..." Ichigo mimed a scratch over his left shoulder. "yeah."

"I see." Ishida glanced around. "Sentarou and Kiyone are going to lend us  _Casablanca_  on DVD." He smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"...Why would they do that?" Ichigo scowled.

Ishida smirked. "I'm only  _in_ it!"

"You're kidding!" Rukia enthused, entering the room and heading straight to the kettle. "How'd you manage that?"

"Oh, I know people." Ishida smirked. "Only... you can't actually  _see_ me of course but at one point I knock over a chair." He chuckled. "And I helped out in costume too."

"Costume?" Rukia asked, intrigued.

Ichigo sighed. "He sews."

"Really? Could you make me some clothes?" Rukia grinned. "I've been wandering round in pyjamas since I died and since I can touch people now..."

"You can touch people?"

"Yeah! Oh, and that reminds me... never go to Ichigo for comfort cause he  _will_  try to kiss you." She warned, and Ichigo threw his hands in the air.

"For God's sake!"

Ishida blinked, and shook his head. "I leave you two alone for five minutes..."

* * *

Outside, Orihime listened to the rare carefree moment with a saddened frown, and turned away quickly, storming off down the street.

"What the..." Tatsuki stared after the girl. "God... I thought for a moment... But that's impossible. Orihime's dead..." Biting her lip, she looked between the corner the girl had turned, and the house on the corner. Shaking her head, she headed back across the street and into her own house. "Impossible."

* * *

Inside, the group turned as a DVD in a plastic wallet dropped through the door, picking it up, Ichigo waved it around. "I suppose this is it then, is it?" He grinned. "Rukia, you get the tea, I'll get the chocolate digestives and Ishida... you set the DVD player up."

When the three congregated in the lounge, they arranged themselves close together on the sofa, with Rukia between the two boys holding the packet of biscuits.

Pressing play, Ichigo skipped back and threw himself onto the settee, smiling at Rukia before leaning back and spreading his arms over the back of the sofa lazily.

The scene opened up to show a man sitting on his bed.

"What is this?" Ishida frowned, munching on a biscuit.

Ichigo leaned forwards. "Is he a mental? He's talking to himself." His eyebrows furrowed and Rukia gripped his knee without realising.

Ishida's expression shifted, and he paled more than usual, covering his mouth.

_No...They don't know that I killed you, just leave me alone..._

"He's... talking to a vampire."

"What?" Rukia's eyebrows rose and she pulled a face. "Why've they sent you something like... oh my God..."

The man on screen had begun to take of his clothes, and after a while was writhing on top of the bed, thrusting into nothing.

"What the..."

"That's..."

Rukia turned and hid her face in Ichigo's shoulder. "Are we... watching someone having sex?"

Ichigo stared, mouth open in horror as the man sat upright, gripping onto no one as he continued his thrusts. Then, his horror became more pronounced as the man spasmed, and blood began to drip from his shoulder, he pushed frantically at thin air, and slid to the floor, lifeless.

"Why... why have the vampires sent you this?" Ichigo asked, moving his hand to Rukia's hair, holding her in place.

"It's to show you what you're missing..." Rukia mumbled, miserably, "To make you want to go back."

"Is  _that_ meant to be sexy?" Ichigo asked. "Is that some kind of vampire porn?"

Ishida nodded, "I'll throw this away... it's nothing to do with me now." He took the disk and left Ichigo and Rukia comforting each other, but instead of the bin, he sighed, and took it upstairs to hide in his DVD collection.

He maybe wasn't quite ready to part from it yet, he thought, as his eyes turned black.

* * *

"Just go away."

"What you gonna do, hippie-kid?" The kid with a shaved head and an earring –really? An earring on a kid? Pushed the other child into a wall, laughing with his friend as the smaller boy glared at him.

"Yeah, you gonna beat us up? Or set yer mum on us?" The friend had zigzags shaved into the side of his head and wore a rip-off hoodie.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ishida called, shoving his hands in his pockets and striding across the street, positioning himself at the side of the child getting picked on. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You gonna start on us, emo boy?"

"Start on you?" Ishida's eyebrows rose. "What are you,  _five_?"

"Reckons he can take us on, innit?" The kid with the zigzags grinned, and pushed Ishida in the chest. "You gonna hit us or what?"

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "You really don't want to do that."

"Oh really?" The kid with the earring pushed him again, laughing.

"No." Ishida's eyes turned solid black and he smirked. "Really."

"Shit!" The two boys backed away, turning heel and running off down the street.

"You know..." a small voice started. "I could have managed."

"Really? I couldn't at your age."

"Really?" He turned to see a short girl with green hair and a baseball cap. "You couldn't?"

"Nah. How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve..."

"Hey, Neliel!" The girl turned to see a woman hurrying towards her, laden with carrier bags. "I'm home." The woman tilted her head at Ishida. "And you are...?"

"Ishida Uryuu." Ishida smiled and shook her offered hand. She was quite pretty, he thought, with long wavy green hair and a careworn but smiling face.

"Mai Souma." The woman smiled. "Were those lads picking on you again?" She demanded of her daughter, to which Neliel protested loudly. "I keep telling her to stay away from this little thugs... but it goes to show the state of England today, doesn't it? Kids like that allowed to do what they want..."

She smiled, tucking a strand of green behind her ear. "But I'm ranting. And my Nell isn't like that. Much more sensitive, aren't you, sweetie?" She grinned, pinching Nell's cheek.

"No I'm not."

"Of course you are!" Mai grinned. "Anyway... Ishida. Do you want... a coffee? As a way of thanks." She smiled encouragingly and Ishida opened his mouth, glancing back at the house in apparent indecision.

"Why not?" He grinned, and stepped up to the door after Nell and her mother.

Mai chatted amicably all through coffee, with Nell's embarrassed muttering every now and then; the three enjoyed what was probably the most humane experience of Ishida's long existence.

And for the first time, he really believed Ichigo's insistence that they could live as normal humans.

And he forgot about the vampire clan, and was happy.

* * *

Ichigo sighed wearily as he opened the door to the ward, with his uniform on; he collapsed in the chair beside the hospital bed and lifted one hand in a tired greeting.

"Zdravo" He greeted the elderly Croatian woman.

"What's that guy doing?" Tatsuki asked one of the other nurses. "That's the perv I told you about, from my street."

"Skiving work under the pretence of being hospitable... Really, as if we're not understaffed already!" The other nurse frowned. "Jerk."

"I'll sort it out." Tatsuki reasoned, and clenched her fists. "Verbally or physically..." She strode over to the bed and smiled her nurse's smile. "What... are you doing? This lady doesn't speak English."

Ichigo sighed. "I know that. I'm speaking to her in  _Croatian_  about her home." He grinned. "Did you know that her father ran for mayor? And her mother gave birth eighteen times! Incredible."

"Right..." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "You speak Croatian?"

"Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, French, German, Spanish... a little Hebrew and the bare minimum of Thai... sort of limited to 'two beers please, how much for one night'..." He paused. "That one got me into trouble..."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Well I suppose chatting is better than actually doing some  _work_ but..."

"My shift actually ended half an hour ago." Ichigo glared. "I'm visiting her because when I moved her here from surgery she mentioned that all her family are in Croatia."

"Oh." Tatsuki swallowed. "Well then... that's okay." Nodding once, she turned and walked, a little hesitantly, back towards the nurse's station.

Ichigo shook his head, and continued his conversation about Home-made wine.

* * *

"So you really don't mind?" Mai asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes impatiently. "I mean... I'm sure you'd rather do something else..."

"No, not at all." Ishida smiled. "As long as... you're okay with it. I mean... you only met me today."

Mai glanced at Nell, who nodded her head eagerly. "I... don't believe in wrapping kids up in cotton wool. And you seem like a nice guy." She smiled. "After bowling I'll pick her up from your house? If you don't mind..."

"Don't worry." Ishida smiled. "You go. Work calls."

"Thanks." Mai grinned in relief and grabbed her handbag, running out of the door.

"You've been bowling before?" Ishida asked, and Nell raised her eyebrows.

"Of course... I..."

"Keys!" Mai called running back past them and out again. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Ishida laughed. "Is she always like that...?"

The two exchanged a glance and Nell sighed. "Yep."

As they left, Mai, who was fixing her make-up hurriedly in the street, spotted them and waved, turning away to face her contact, she frowned and studied the reflected image of her daughter...

Walking down the street alone.

* * *

"So what do you want to be when you're older, then?"

Nell grinned as she bowled another strike, making Ishida groan in dismay as he marked it down. "I could be a pro bowler." She giggled. "What did you want to be?"

Ishida paused, and grinned. "Well there wasn't much choice where I came from. You either grew up to be a farmer, a vicar... a soldier like me..."

"You were in the army?" Nell was suddenly fascinated. "Wow... Did you kill anybody?"

"Um." Ishida glanced around awkwardly. "Well..."

"Well isn't this nice?" The two turned to glance at the newcomer and Ishida almost choked on his Tango Ice-Blast.

"Who are you?" Nell asked curiously, and Orihime smiled charmingly in a perfect imitation of her human self.

"I'm his friend. And you?"

"Nell. His neighbour..."

Ishida grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him. "What are you doing here Orihime?"

"I came to help with the babysitting." She smirked. "Having fun, are we?"

"Nell, take my turns. I'll be right back." Ishida commanded, storming off with Orihime in tow. "What on earth are you trying now?" He demanded, shaking her by the shoulders. "Stay. Away. From. Me!"

"Did you enjoy the DVD I sent you?" She smirked. "I was always told that I was... pretty enough to be on film."

Ishida grabbed her arm. "I threw up when I saw it." He hissed. "Don't you dare try to come to the house. The others don't know about you." He threw her backwards.

"Aizen says that this is your last chance to come back. Please reconsider." She took his hand. "I beg of you...!"

"No." Ishida took a step backwards, away from the pleading vampiress. "I have a chance to live as a human, and I'm going to take it."

"It's cold out there without us!" She shouted, but Ishida turned. "What is the point?" Orihime whispered with tears falling as Ishida walked away. "If I were the rain that connects the Earth and the Sky..." She raised eyes filled with fury to Ishida's retreating back. "Would I be able to join two hearts together?"

* * *

"This is Nell." Ishida introduced, as he escorted Nell into the living room.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced up as the two piled crisps and fizzy pop onto the coffee table. Rukia grimaced. "Does any of that actually qualify as food?"

"Probably not." Ichigo grinned, taking an orange and white Party Ring and popping it into his mouth. "But it's delicious."

Nell blinked. "Who... are you talking to?" The three housemates blinked and Ishida coughed.

"No one. Salt and Vinegar crisp?" He offered the green Walker's bag with a grin. "How about some Fanta?"

Nell grinned. "Brilliant."

"So..." Ichigo started, clasping his hands. "I'm afraid I don't have any dolls or cuddly toys..."

"She's twelve years old, Ichigo." Ishida smirked. "Not five."

"Sorry... Sorry..." Ichigo leaned forwards, face serious. "Do you want a beer?"

"Twelve, Ichigo." Ishida and Nell exchanged a glance and a smirk. "But get me one, would you?"

Ichigo scoffed, glanced around and got up, muttering darkly, Rukia giggled and followed him into the kitchen, practically skipping across the floor. "I don't know why  _you're_  so miserable." She said, archly. "I think it's great that we- you're getting more integrated into the community. I would have had little parties like this if Kaien and I had had a kid... we were going to, you know. The junk room was going to be the nursery."

Ichigo nodded, "Sorry. I'm not used to children."

"Didn't you have two younger sisters?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah... but they never really behaved like kids after our mother died..."

Rukia touched his arm comfortingly. "I'm here to talk... if you ever want."

"Thanks, midget Bitch."

"No problem, Strawberry giant."

* * *

"Who're they?" Nell asked, pointing to a pottery ornament of Laurel and Hardy by the TV, Ishida raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You don't know?"

"Is the fat one Hitler?"

"God, no." Ishida smirked, adjusting his glasses. "That's Laurel and Hardy, only the greatest performers that ever lived." Nell simply shrugged and Ishida sighed. "Tell you what, go upstairs and grab the first Laurel and Hardy DVD that you find. You'll love it." He watched the girl run up the stairs with a strange clenching in his chest.

_I wonder what Orihime meant when she said that it's cold out there without the clan..._

Ishida leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

_At least Ichigo and Rukia didn't find out that I killed her... Ichigo'd get so mad..._

He chuckled lightly. "Ichigo! Where's my beer?"


End file.
